


Ghost

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, ghost animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s rumoured to be haunted.”

Aziraphale was flicking through the real estate brochure that he’d been handed, and he could practically feel Crowley buzzing with excitement at the agents words.

“Haunted?”

“Yes. I’m sure we can find you much nicer properties to look at-“

“No. I wanna look at that one.”

“It does have a wonderful garden.” Aziraphale said, agreeing with Crowley and smiling at the agent, sweetly but firmly, showing they wouldn’t be swayed.

The agent looked defeated, but nodded in agreement. “Let’s arrange a viewing time…”

—

“No ghost.” Crowley pouted. They had looked all over the property, and hadn’t seen a damned thing - despite how jumpy their agent was.

All in all though, the cottage was simply adorable, and would serve their needs perfectly. So they bought it.

—

“Crowley, if you keep moving my books around I’m going to have to… to… withhold kisses!”

Crowley is so shocked he drops the mug he had been sipping from, though he miracles it away before it hits the floor.

“I haven’t touched your blessed books!” He argues, and Aziraphale doesn’t believe him so he strops, leaving Crowley alone in the living room.

Crowley sees it, then.

The smallest flicker of energy sauntering into the room.

Crowley snorts in amusement.

“Really? You’re the fucking ghost?”

\---

“Crowley, I shan’t have you lying to me to get out of trouble-“

“-hey!” It’s Crowleys turn to look put out, hands on his hips as he glares at Aziraphale. His sunglasses are gone, showing off the yellow of his eyes, and just how frustrated he was. “I’ve never lied to you. And I wouldn’t start now over this. If you don’t believe me then go see for yourself.”

Crowley pointed back to the living room, and if on queue there was a crash of books.

Aziraphale hadn’t sensed any demonic work at play, so he rushed to his feet, storming into the living room to catch their ghost red handed.

“Oh.”

Crowley came up next to Aziraphale, arms folded over his chest.

“I told you.”

“We’re being haunted.”

“Yup.” Crowley made a popping sound on the P, watching as their ghost made a nuisance of themselves.

“It’s…”

“Kind of adorable?” Crowley finished for Aziraphale.

“Well, that explains why we couldn’t feel it’s presence.”

Crowley huffed a laugh. “And why your books were knocked off so many counters. Who knew a blessed cat could haunt somewhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley

“D’ya think we should name it?”

Aziraphale looked up from the book he was reading to fix Crowley with a stare. The demon shrugged as if that was a perfectly good defence for the question he had posed.

“We are not naming the ghost cat.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a ghost, Crowley!”

“And?”

Aziraphale sighed, closing his book and putting it on the counter. Said ghost cat was currently laying across Crowley’s lap, sleeping without a care in the world. 

“Why do you want to name it? You know you shouldn’t get attached to ghosts, they can move on at any moment.”

Crowley shrugged, something vulnerable in his eyes. He quickly looked away from Aziraphale.

Ah. So it was that.

Aziraphale knew what Crowley was thinking, he had seen it in the flash of hurt. Crowley didn’t want the cat to feel abandoned, but he also didn’t want to get attached and mourn the cat when it moved on.

His darling, sensitive demon.

Aziraphale sighed softly, offering a smile to Crowley.

“Well, I suppose it has taken a shine to you…”

Crowley glanced over, hopeful. 

“It would be an awful shame to let it stay without properly addressing it.”

The grin Crowley gave was toothy, and Aziraphale chuckled at the pure delight on his face. 

“Did you have a name in mind?”

Crowley hummed, using a bit of demonic power to pet the ghost. It purred in delight, the first touch it had felt in a long time.

“Shadow.”

“Shadow.” Aziraphale repeated, smiling. 

How very _sweet_. 

\--

“Isn’t often that animals are left behind,” Crowley announced one morning. He’d been watching Shadow for a few days now, trying to figure out why the cat’s spirit was still on the earth. 

Aziraphale had done some research himself, to see if there was any history in the cottage that might hint to its existence. Nothing. 

The only reason it was still here was due to some kind of unfinished business. 

It was a week later when Crowley discovered why the cat was hanging around. He’d been gardening, pulling up some weeds in the backyard. When he tugged, the ground shifted and revealed a small box. It was too small to be an animal grave, thank goodness, looking more like a jewellery box. 

Shadow was there next to him, rubbing it’s ghostly whiskers against the box…

—

“Thank you, so so much.” The woman was crying, her fingers caressing the box. She pressed it in certain places, making a secret compartment open with a click.

Inside was a single ring, sparkling.

“My great grandmothers. She had buried it during the war but was killed before she could tell us where it was. It was everything to her, a family heirloom she wanted to pass down to us.”

A small figure appeared behind the woman, a little girl, clutching at her dress.

“Now I can pass it down too.” 

She looked with teary eyes at Aziraphale and Crowley. A quick hug later and the couple were on their way back to the cottage.

Crowley had felt the moment that Shadow left them, and he was silent the whole drive, not even turning on the radio.

“You did the right thing,” Aziraphale said as they stepped back into the cottage. He took Crowley into his arms, holding him. 

“I know…” Crowley muttered. “Liked the damn cat though.”

“You helped it move on. I’m proud of you, darling.”

Crowley sniffled and was thankful that Aziraphale didn’t comment further. 

Their cottage wasn’t haunted anymore.


End file.
